


Legacy

by MidnightNereid



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Goddamn Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightNereid/pseuds/MidnightNereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is many things. Ylisse's queen regent, the wife of her beloved husband, the famed tactician renowned for her ploys. So few of those things would be what people would remember her by, and if she had lived as long as legends she would have been upset that they didn't add the other very important part: that she loved her children.</p><p>Post-Game, Chrom and Female Robin, a lot of Lucinas, Morgans, and other babies. Gen, oneshots and drabbles, genres varied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"MOM. MOOOOOOM."

Robin had exactly two seconds to shut the book she was reading and put it aside before the door to her bedroom chambers burst open and a flurry of purple cloak and Chrom-blue hair practically flew inside. Morgan whooped as he jumped onto her bed, landing around her knees. Little Lucina, now six years old and a terror on two legs with her wooden sword, followed soon after, screaming in a very in-princess-like way while waving her weapon. She didn't use it, though, instead leap-frogging after her older little brother and wrapping her arms around Morgan's waist.

"GOTCHA!" she shrieked. "DIE, EVIL DRAGON."

It was proof of Robin's self control that she did not wince. Morgan, for his part, just laughed heartily and flopped onto his back, tongue lolling out. "The heroine got me, Mom," he said with the most pitiful expression possible. "I'm dead. Please tell future me only good things, okay?" And tapped her belly, which was flat and had no life in it, thank you. Chrom and she hadn't gotten THAT busy yet.

"Not a chance," Robin said archly, kicking the blanket aside so she could crawl forward and haul both of her children towards her. Morgan smelled like stolen pies from the kitchen and Lucina like soil, but she kissed them on the cheeks anyway and let them flop on top of her, roughing their hair up. "Historians should be honest. And you're very loud and funny for a supposedly dead thing anyway." And banged him on the cheek with her chin.

Little Lucina giggled while Morgan groaned. "Ow, that hurt! And Risen are loud too!"

"You're not a Risen, though!" Lucina declared, dropping her weapon to crawl into Morgan's lap and hug him. "You smell a lot better!"

"Not by his own effort, no he doesn't," Robin grinned. Then she tried for sternness. "The same can be said for you, young lady. I hope you are ready to take the longest bath in the history of the castle. Nothing less can get this dirt off of you."

Lucina pouted. "Not before I meet Maribelle first!"

"Dear, Maribelle would faint."

"Exactly!" she nodded, and turned shining eyes to Morgan, who ducked his head. "Morgan said she'd look really cool when she does that!"

"Er, haha. That's not really something you should say to Mother, Luci...Ow! Mother, I was joking!" In vain he tried to wiggle free of the ear-pulling Robin was now subjecting him to, and he had perfected the kicked puppy look enough that she let him go, but that didn't stop her from scowling. Lucina, sensing her mood, suddenly got very quiet and ducked into Morgan's arms, watching her over her brother's shoulder with wide eyes.

Robin sighed. "You can't just go around corrupting your little- er, junior big sister's mind like that, Morgan. Lucina, baby, don't do that to Maribelle, alright? That's mean."

"Oh." Lucina glanced at her Morgan, hesitant, then nodded soberly. "Mean is bad, right?"

"And Brother was joking," Morgan chimed in, grinning and patting her on the back. "Listen to Mother, Lucina. Aunt Lissa would talk our ears off if we make Maribelle faint."

Lucina shivered at the prospect of that horror. Robin rolled her eyes.

"Alright, both of my darling hellions," she declared, swinging her feet to the floor, "let's get off the bed now before you manage to dirty even more of the sheets."

"Where are we going?" Lucina asked enthusiastically, scampering to her feet and grabbing her sword again. She dragged the grinning Morgan with her by his sleeve, and the sight of them together--young and eager and happy--made something swell in Robin's chest until it nearly burst.

She grabbed her daughter, set her on her hip and kissed her cheek to buy herself a little time, so that she wouldn't sob when she spoke.

"To the kitchen," Robin declared, and grabbed her son by his hand. "We'll get something to eat, then we'll see about training." 

"Yes!" her children cheered, and Robin smiled until her face hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot damn, I hope everything is in character. Also, anyone with the word "tiny" in front of their name are babies not-from-the-future.
> 
> IS THIS POSSIBLY THE PROLOGUE TO ANOTHER STORY WHERE SIBLINGS LUCINA AND MORGAN GO CAMPIN' IN THE BIG WIDE WORLD AND GETTING INTO TROUBLE?????
> 
> WHO KNOWS????

"What will you do now?"

The voice belonged to Morgan, coming from behind a couple of rose bushes that obscured Robin's view from the courtyard garden. She paused, adjusting the stack of books and records in her hands, and wondered for a split second if she shouldn't go and check on him. Tiny Lucina--as they had christened their timeline's young princess--had gone down with some mild case of the fever and his presence had noticeably diminished around her field of vision, though she'd refrained from asking him. Robin had simply assumed that he now spent time with Older Lucina who liked to stay with the Shepherds more than with them. And sure enough, it was Older Lucina's voice who answered him.

"I'm not sure yet," the princess said, her voice deep with contemplation. Robin hesitated a second time, then made up her mind. Carefully, she set the stack of books on the ground and inched closer, making sure to conceal herself behind a marble column. This felt wrong somehow, and embarrassing, to spy on her own children, but Robin was no fool and knew too well they would rather die than confess weakness, or anything seen as such, to her or Chrom unless they'd been pushed past their tolerance. At least they seemed to talk to each other.

"Oh," Morgan was saying, and Robin could almost hear the nod in the single word. "I don't know either. I mean...we can stay here."

A brief silence. Robin stood on tiptoes and caught the flash of blue and gold of Lucina's head, and a fraction of her face, enough to see the wry smile there. She quickly leaned back, hoping she had not been seen.

She hadn't. "Of course we can. Father and Mother will love that too, I'm sure," the princess replied, but there was an ache in her voice Robin had not heard before.

A pause. Then, Morgan again: "Do you _want_ to leave?"

"No, of course not!" Lucina said hastily. "But it's- I think it is time."

Robin had heard enough. She cleared her throat loudly, stomped her feet a couple times, and then rounded the column with her hands on her hips. Her children stared at her from a bench under the large oak tree, the minimal distance between them suggesting that they had been startled and instinctively bunched close together. Morgan blinked innocently, while Lucina's face, like Chrom's, was guileless in the guilt it displayed. Robin eyed both of them, squinted comically, before approaching. She shoved herself on the bench next to Morgan and said, "I heard some very fatalistic conversations. What are you trying to do, wilt the flowers?"

Morgan grinned and Lucina smiled, but they did not respond. Robin eyed them both a second time and then brushed through the strands of her daughter's hair. She had surmised the problem--it was likely the same as what had made Gerome and Severa pack up and leave two months ago, claiming they wanted to "see the world at peace." That the trip had cropped up not long after Tiny Gerome and Tiny Severa were born did not escape Robin's notice. Or their parents', really.

"Is it that awkward living here with your doubles?" Robin asked honestly.

The siblings started, then traded a look. Lucina was the one who answered her while Morgan fidgeted. "No," she said, shaking her head, then closed her eyes. "...No, that is not the honest answer. Yes, in some ways, but..." She faltered, searching for words.

"She's worried her gloomy attitude is going to rub off on Tiny Lucina," Morgan piped up. "And her horrible fashion sense."

"My fashion sense is not terrible!" Lucina cried indignantly, elbowing him in the ribs.

Robin smiled, but it was only halfhearted at best. "I think I understand." And truly, she did, on a level she could not easily put into words. There must be something odd, very odd, even possibly  _wrong_ , to see doubles of yourselves being born and raised by the same parents as the ones you had lost in some terrible future that was almost, almost theirs. The other was--and it shamed her to admit it--possibly the division of interest. Robin loved all her children, all four of them, doubles and all, but babies took effort and time and she had duties as Queen Regent, Chrom moreso as the one on the throne, and there just...wasn't enough room, it felt like.

Chrom would insist she was wrong, that he loved them all and could add a couple more to his family, thank you very much. And he would be right. That did not, however, make Robin any less the realist.

She twirled a strand of Lucina's hair between her fingers, considering her words and the sorrow it would bring, and opted for an upbeat option instead. "You know, Ylisse is large and our peace could always do some watching."

Her children's eyes widened. They looked at each other, then at her. "We could watch the halidom!" Lucina exclaimed, eyes alight. "Of course! Father is the ruling prince now; he has much work to do. Perhaps we can aid the Shepherds."

"And our people are afraid, still," Robin inclined her head. "Being visited by the prince and princess of the realm would help with that, no?"

"Yes, of course." Lucina stood up, clasped her hands behind her back, and began to pace. It was an oddly Chrom-like gesture, and Robin smiled. "We could travel in groups of four or five, just in case. Visit the townspeople, deal with the occasional bandits. I..." She turned back to her mother, eyes softening. "I would love to contribute to this peace. I wish I have more than my sword to offer, Mother, but..."

"Your sword is always needed," Robin replied. "It's the Falchion, after all." Then she added, because she knew Lucina would love hearing it, "Your father would be proud and grateful."

And indeed Lucina smiled. She let her hands drop to her side and stood there for a moment, seemingly considering the ground. On the bench, Morgan fidgeted. Robin was about to turn to him, but then the princess said, "I think that is an excellent idea, Mother. Thank you. I must tell Father first, I think."

"He's probably going to be in his office and will thank you for distracting him from boring paperwork," Robin grinned, and with another smile Lucina left them, making haste to turn her idea into action. Robin stayed where she was and waited until her footsteps had retreated before turning to Morgan. He had stopped with the fidgeting now and sat rather tensely on the bench next to her, and when she put her hand on his shoulder, he met her eyes with something like apprehension.

"Do you not want to leave?" Robin asked.

"Well...tiny me hadn't come around yet," Morgan said, then added more softly, "I don't want to leave you, Mother. ...Heh, that sounds childish."

Robin wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, hugging him tightly. He hesitated, then ducked into her embrace. " _I_ don't want my son to leave me," she said fiercely, pushing him away only enough to look into his eyes and thread her hand through his hair. "If you want to stay, then stay. You and Lucina are always, always welcome here. Both of you are our children; nothing will change that, time or space or gods above."

Morgan pursed his lips, but held still. He ducked his head. "I don't think Lucina should go by herself, though." Then he cleared his throat. "What if she came back with a  _lover_? Do you know how chaotic that would be?"

"Ah," Robin said knowingly. "Well, if you do decide to go with her, I'm sure there is enough money in our royal coffers for a brand new Thoron tome."

The way Morgan's eyes lit up and then narrowed in cunning made her laugh. She pinched his cheeks affectionately, ignored his protests, and stood and pulled him to his feet--then crouched down so they were around the same eye level.

"Remember," she said quietly, "it's your choice. And even if you do leave, come back at least once in awhile."

"Thank you, Mother," Morgan answered, tucking his hands into his sleeves. "...Being out there would improve my skills with tactics, wouldn't it? Theoretical knowledge is good and all, but practice is better."

Robin inclined her head. "Yes, it will."

"Then I think I'll go." Morgan looked at the ground, then at her. His smile was tiny and too old for a fourteen-year-old boy. "It's going to be okay now, because I have a home to return to."

"Always, Morgan," Robin said, brushing her hand through his hair. "Always."


End file.
